1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
2) Discussion of Related Art
Internal combustion engines are used to power vehicles and other machinery. A typical reciprocating internal combustion engine includes a body, a piston, at least one port, at least one valve, a crankshaft (which serves as a drive shaft), and a connecting rod. The body defines a cylinder. The piston is located inside the cylinder so that a surface of the piston and a wall of the cylinder define an internal volume. The port is located in the body, and allows air and fuel into and exhaust gas out of the internal volume. The valve is movable between a first position wherein the port is open, and a second position wherein the valve closes the port. The crankshaft has a bearing section rotatably mounted to the body and an offset throw section. A connecting rod is connected between the piston and the offset throw section of the crankshaft, such that reciprocating movement of the piston causes rotation of the offset throw section of the crankshaft about a crankshaft axis.
A reciprocating engine of the above kind typically has a cylinder head that defines the internal volume together with the surface of the piston and the wall of the cylinder. Heat is transferred to the cylinder head and conducts through the cylinder head, thereby resulting in energy losses from the internal volume and a reduction in efficiency. One way of increasing efficiency is by reducing an area of the surface of the piston and increasing a stroke (a diameter of a circle that the offset throw section follows) of the piston. A large stroke results in high forces created on the piston and other components of the engine, so that the engine can only be run at lower revolutions per minute with a corresponding reduction in power. Partial-power operation in a conventional combustion engine is also less efficient than full-power operation because a gas within the internal volume does not expand and cool down fully during partial-power operation, resulting in a relatively high temperature of the gas when it is exhausted. The heat in the exhaust gas is an energy loss that results in a reduction in efficiency.